A Providential Accident
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if the spotlight had really fallen on Terry? This was the Christmas fic theme for the year 2008. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Providential Accident**_

 _ **What if the spotlight had really fallen on Terry?**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"I will come if you call"**_

Terrence Grandchester was realizing his dream. He had gotten the role of Romeo in "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. He had just sent the invitation for candy with a one way ticket. He will be able to spend some time with her. He was wondering why he didn't go to see her earlier… he could've done it, but he had said to himself, making her come to see him for the premiere of Romeo and Juliet and the sure success he was going to get, he'll be able to take good care of her. Candy, that's all he had in his mind, he was only thinking about her. But there was a dark cloud on his happiness… Susanna Marlowe… She had declared her flame to him and he was feeling uneasy in her presence… and he has also learned that she had sent Candy away when she came to look for him at the hotel in Chicago, when they went there on tour… What right did she have to do something like that? He should've gotten angry with her, but he was honest with her and she had run away saying she wouldn't let anybody else have him… But who did she think she was? He loved Candy and he was going to be with Candy and Susanna Marlowe had nothing to do with his destiny… To each their destiny is his destiny was to be with Susanna Marlowe, he wouldn't have been in love with her and not with Candy…

It was with great joy that he went to the rehearsal that day. He went to change and arrived on stage. There were technicians working on spotlights… Terry met Susanna's eyes and he saw all the love she had for him. He looked away.

The rehearsal started and the ball scene when Romeo was looking at Juliet from afar… Terry was looking at Susanna but he was seeing Candy, his Juliet from the May festival. He started reciting the role, he was happy, he was passionate, imagining Candy instead of Susanna, had just made him ten times more talented. Candy was his muse, she was his inspiration, she was the reason he living, without her, life would be nothing to him… He had left college so she could stay in school, wishing her good luck and praying for her happiness. But after seeing her again in Chicago, she was running in the field and she was so beautiful in white, it was the most beautiful image he had ever seen… He understood that he had been living for her, so that she's proud of him, so that he could take care of her, so they can spend the rest of their lives together…

He was so absorbed, that he didn't pay attention when a noise was heard, a rope got loose and a big spotlight fell on stage when Terry was standing… Susanna saw it too late what was going to happen and she wasn't fast enough… and she screamed:

\- TERRY! WATCH OUT!

But it was too late… Terry was on the floor, bleeding; he was hurt at the head and he was bleeding abundantly.

\- Quick! We have to take him to the hospital! Call an ambulance! Yelled Susanna

She ran to Terry and took his head and started caressing it.

\- Everything is going to be fine, my love, you're going to be all right, oh Terry, please, don't leave me, I'm here, my darling… Where's that ambulance!?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the same moment, Candy, who was having tea with Karen Kleis in Florida, felt bad, all of a sudden…

 _"_ _Candy!" She heard_

 _"Terry!" she said to herself, what's going on?"_

She felt that something was wrong with the man she loved… On top of the insinuations Karen said on Terry and Susanna, she hated it.

\- Karen, I don't feel very, said Candy, I'm going to go to my room, is that's ok with you…

\- Of course! But you'll see that I'm right! Terrence and Susanna are going to end up together

Candy pretended like she didn't hear and she went to her room. She went to sit on her bed.

\- Oh Terry, what's going on and why am I feeling so bad? Just like that night I woke up calling your name, like I had heard your voice calling me… just like earlier… I have to go to New York to see you…

She kneeled to pray God.

\- Please Lord; please protect Terry in everything he's going at this moment. Forgive his sins, Lord Jesus and deliver him from evil…

She prayed for Terry for a long time, crying. She had a sleepless night thinking about Terry, praying and crying. At dawn, she got out of the villa and she went walking by the beach, looking at the sun rise.

 _"_ _How beautiful! The sun rises on the good and the evil without discrimination… a new day arises that God had done, a new day; I have to go see Terry… I have a bad feeling, I feel like he's in trouble."  
_  
She looked at the sun change colours, rising in the sky illuminating the world like a big lamp.

 _"_ _It's a beautiful here, not like in Chicago or New York… I hope you're fine, I have to talk to Professor Kleis… to tell him that I have to go back to Chicago today…"  
_  
Candy went back to the villa and she met Professor Kleis who was going to have breakfast.

\- Good morning Candy

\- Good morning, Professor Kleis, how are you this morning?

\- I'm fine, thank you what about yourself?

\- I'm fine. I would like, if it's possible leave for Chicago today…

\- You don't want to stay longer and keep Karen company?

\- No, unfortunately, I have other engagements. I'm leaving and I have to go see a very dear friend…

\- Very well, I'm not going to hold you any longer…

\- I'm going to take the first train for Chicago…

\- So, hurry up and eat so you can leave, otherwise you're going to miss your train…

Candy who wanted to leave right away to avoid Karen and her conversation about Susanna, she hate quickly to get to the train station as fast as possible.

Fortunately for her Karen was sleeping in and didn't get out of her room until noon…

Candy was ready to go.

\- Good bye Professor Kleis

\- Good bye Candy, give this to Professor Leonard for me.

\- All right. Good bye…

\- Have a safe trip!

\- Thank you!

Professor Kleis had ordered his driver to take Candy to the train station. Candy was eager to get to Chicago, so she could go to New York as soon as possible… Her dream kept haunting her…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile in New York, at St. Jacob hospital, Terry was in a critical condition. He had spent the night, which was a very good sign. Susanna had spent the night by his side and the doctor were talking to Susanna and consulting her for the best treatment to give Terry.

\- Miss Marlowe, according to the x-ray there's no fracture of the skull, but the blow he got on his head was very severe and he still hasn't regained consciousness… and if he remains unconscious longer….

\- He's going to be all right! Don't be pessimistic! He's going to be all right, you hear me?

\- Yes, miss Marlowe

The doctor left, he didn't want to hear the tantrum of this crazed woman who had been bullying them since she had arrived in the hospital. Didn't Terrence Grandchester have a direct family member, than this fiancée who was pushing them around?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Robert Hathaway has left a message for Eleonor Baker to tell her that her son had had an accident. She had just come back from a long day of rehearsal, and she didn't read the messages that night, feeling very tired, she ate a light meal and she went directly to bed.

She spent an agitated night full of diverse nightmares … She woke up with a sudden need to see her son…

 _"_ _Terry! Oh my God! I have to see my son…! She said jumping out of bed; I have a very bad feeling after those horrible nightmares_

She went to take a shower, she got dressed and she went to see Terry. When she arrived downstairs she saw the mail on a little table and all the messages she had received the night before. She saw Robert Hathaway's message who was asking her to go to St. Jacob's Hospital as fast as possible… Colours were drained from her face!

 _"_ _Terry!" Said holding putting her hand on her heart.  
_  
She didn't even thought about having breakfast, she put her beautiful white coat and she ordered her driver to take her to St. Jacob's Hospital right away…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

During her trip to Chicago, Candy was on hot coals. When she closed her eyes…

When she arrived in Chicago, she was still not feeling better… The feeling that Terry needed her was still there. She went directly to the hospital to see Professor Leonard to give him the papers Professor Kleis had given her for him.

\- You did a good job, Miss Andrew; you're now officially on vacations…

\- Thank you very much Professor Leonard. Good bye.

\- Good bye Miss Andrew, enjoy your vacations

\- Thankyou

Candy stood up and left Professor Leonard's office. She went to her apartment and she found Albert. He turned around to see who had just come in.

\- Hello Mr. Albert, said Candy

\- Candy! You're back… you have a sad face

\- I have a bad feeling about Terry…

\- Well look at the table, there's a surprise for you.

Candy approached the table, she found the mail and she saw a letter from Terry. She took it with shaking h and, her heart was jumping of joy.

\- I'm going to go read it in my room, thank you Mr. Albert!

Candy went in her bedroom and she opened Terry's letter, there was also an invitation for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" in Broadway, a one way train ticket for New York.

 _ **Dear Candy,**_

 _ **Maybe it's a lot to ask, but if Albert is feeling better, would you be able to leave him alone for a little while? I really would like to see little Juliet from St. Paul Royal college…**_

Candy should've been happy, but something was wrong, she was sure of it. She had a bad feeling and she had to see Terry right away. She decided to go to New York right away. She came out of the room and she announced it to Albert.

\- Mr. Albert, I'm leaving for New York…

\- What? Now?

\- Yes… Terry sent me a one way ticket…so I'm going to go right away, my suite case is packed and…

\- Candy, what's going on? Did Terry have bad news?

\- No, but I have a bad feeling… that something is going on…

\- You're not still worried about his colleague Susanna Marlowe are you?

When she heard the name of the girl she considered as her rival at one point, Candy's heart sank and she was more eager to see Terry…

\- No, said Candy, but I'll feel better when I get to New York and make sure Terry is alright.

\- Candy? What if I come with you?

\- What? But…

\- You're troubled; I can't let you go to New York alone in that state. I'm going to look after you…

Candy looked at him and she thought about it for a minute. Having Albert's support during the trip would be a good thing.

\- All right Mr. Albert, I'll need your support if need be… Thank you.

\- You're welcome. I'm going to go pack my stuff…

\- I'm going to go say goodbye to my friends

\- All right…

Candy put her coat on and she left the apartment to go see her friends. She was in town when she saw her gang in Alistair's car.

\- Candy! Said Annie

\- Hi gang! Said Candy smiling

\- Where are you going like that? Asked Archie

\- In fact, I was looking for you…

\- Well, here we are! Said Alistair smiling

\- Why were you looking for us Candy? Asked Patricia

\- Because I'm going to New York later on and I wanted to say good bye…

\- Oh, said Annie, what about Mr. Albert?

\- He's coming with me…

\- Ah, that's good, the change is going to be good for the both of you, said Archie

\- Yes, indeed, said Candy

\- Good luck Candy, said Annie

\- Come back to us fast, said Archie

\- No, said Alistair, take advantage of your time with Terry

\- Yes, said Patricia, have fun…

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling

And she hugged them one by one and she went back to her place to get Albert to go to the train station.

The gang met Neil, Eliza and their mother.

\- Hello cousins, said Eliza, where is that little orphan going like that?

\- That's none of your business, said Archie

\- Well, next time you see her, tell her that we're going to New York to see Terrence at Broadway for the premiere of _"_ _Romeo as Juliet"_!

\- Candy doesn't care, said Alistair

\- Yes, she does! Said Eliza, Terrence is going to be mine after the show! You'll see!

She put her nose up and she left with her mother and her brother.

Alistair looked at her go. He was thinking about Candy, he has read the sadness in her eyes. He even had plans in his mind, he wanted to go to war, but something in Candy's eyes had made him sad and he wanted to try to help her. Archibald looked at his brother.

\- You're thinking about something…what is it?

\- Did you notice that Candy was sad?

\- Yes, so what? Asked Archie

\- Candy is going to see Terry, she should've been jumping of joy but she was sad as hell…

\- That's true, said Patricia, Candy should've singing of joy, because she's finally going to see Terry… but she was king of gloomy…

\- That's true, said Archie, what do you want to do?

\- I have an idea, said Alistair, what if we all go to New York for the premiere?

\- We don't have tickets…

\- With our name, we'll manage to get tickets without a problem, said Alistair

\- Oh yes! Said Annie, let's go see Terry on stage for the premiere of his big break; he's our friend, isn't he? And we could be with Candy too!

\- Yes, that would be good! Said Patricia

\- All right , said Archie, we're going to make the arrangements for the trip

\- I'm going to inform my parents, said Annie

\- And we're going to inform the great aunt! She's not going to be happy! Said Alistair

So Candy's friends were also going to New York…

Candy and Albert were at the train station waiting for the train for New York. Candy had sent a telegram to Terry to let him know she was on her way.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker went to send a telegram to Terry's father to tell him that his son had had a terrible accident. Then she went to the hospital to find Susanna Marlowe had taken charge of everything, like Terry was alone in the world, without any family. In fact, aside from Robert Hathaway, nobody knew that Terry was her son… She didn't like Susanna much, since the first time she saw her. Eleonor walked to the doctor to ask him news about Terry. Susanna was not happy.

\- Who are you? She asked

\- I'm Eleonor Baker…

\- Oh… you want news of your little protégé? Said Susanna dryly

\- Terry is my son, Miss Marlowe!

\- What?

\- Yes! And how dare you take every decision concerning him?

\- Because I'm his fiancée, said Susanna, Terrence and I are going to get married, ma'am

\- Really? He hasn't told me anything about that…

\- He was probably waiting for the night of the premiere to tell you, said Susanna who has answers to every questions

Eleonor looked at Susanna and she turned to the doctor.

\- Doctor, can we talk in your office?

\- Of course Miss Baker, said the doctor, follow me

Eleonor walked away with the doctor. Susanna was upset; Eleonor Baker didn't congratulate her on her "engagement" with Terry. She made a vow that nobody was going to come between her and the opportunity to be with Terry … No, nobody was going to come and ruin that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Providential Accident**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"A real nightmare!"**_

Candy was dreaming in the train taking her to New York. She still had that bad feeling. In her dream, she arrived at the train station and she was looking for Terry everywhere and she couldn't find him anywhere…

\- Terry, where are you? Terry! She yelled

She woke up startled in the train and Albert was sitting by her side and he hugged her.

\- It's going to be fine, Candy…

\- Oh Albert, it's awful… my dream… I was at the train station and nobody was there… Something is going on with Terry, I'm sure of it!

\- We'll find that out soon enough, said Albert, come on, and calm down Candy.

\- Thank you Mr. Albert, thank you for being here with me, said Candy hugging him, I feel so lost… Terry is not well, and it's serious, I can feel it…

\- Hush, said Albert rocking her softly, try to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning when we get to New York.

\- Thank you Mr. Albert, said Candy closing her eyes...

Albert knew how much Candy was worried, and if it's really because of what's going on with Terry, that meant they had an invisible link uniting them.

The train finally arrived in New York. Candy and Albert got off the train, but there was no trace of Terry.

\- He's not here! I knew something was wrong!

\- Maybe he's just a little bit late, said Albert

\- He would've sent someone to come and pick me up…, something is going on… now I'm convinced.

\- Where do you want us to go?

\- Terry told me in his letter that he booked a room for me at the Royal Hotel… Let's go leave our luggage and get a room for you too, Mr. Albert.

\- All right, let's go…

Candy and Albert took a taxi to the Royal Hotel, which was not too far from where Terry lived. The reservation Terry made for Candy's room was there and they took another room for Albert. They went upstairs to drop their luggage. Albert's room was a few doors away from Candy's. That later when to get Albert in his room to talk to him.

\- I want to go to the theatre to see if Terry is there and ask him why he didn't come to pick us up.

\- I'm coming with you…

They took a carriage and they went to the theatre. There was a poster of "Romeo and Juliet" but they didn't pay attention that the actor who was going to be Romeo wasn't Terry anymore.

\- The door is closes, said Candy after trying it

\- As a matter of fact, I think actors use the stage door…

\- Yes I remember in Chicago, when I went to wait for him in front of the stage door, only to fall on the ground, pushed by fans…

While they were talking, they were both walking to the stage door entrance, and they knocked on the door. A few minutes passed and finally someone came to open the door.

\- Yes? Said a main who seemed annoyed

\- Hello, said Candy, I would like to see Terry, I mean, Terrence Grandchester

\- He's not here! Said the man

\- Do you know where he is? Asked Candy

\- You'll find him at the hospital! Said the man

\- What? Said Candy who felt like her heart was being ripped

\- I said he's at the hospital! You're deaf or something?

He was about to close the door when Albert stopped him.

\- Wait a minute, in which hospital could we find Terry?

\- Saint Jacob… can I go now? I've got work to do!

And he slammed the door at their nose and left without turning back. Candy was frozen on the spot. The hospital? What was Terry doing at the hospital? Was he hurt?

\- Albert…, Terry is in the hospital

\- Maybe he went to see someone…

\- Someone… My bad feeling is getting stronger and stronger… let's go to the hospital… Thank God you're here Mr. Albert, I feel like I'm going crazy!

\- Calm down Candy. There's probably an explanation.

They took the carriage to get to Saint Jacob's hospital. The trip happened in silence and Candy had a heavy heart.

When they arrived at the hospital, they ran inside to inquire about Terry.

\- Candy, let me do this, you're upset

\- All right Mr. Albert…

He walked to the reception.

\- Excuse me; can we get any new about Terrence Grandchester? Is he here?

\- Yes, on the first floor, room 321

\- Thank you, said Albert

He turned to Candy, who was shaking like a leaf; everything seemed to take life in front of her eyes. She prayed for Terry to be all right. He took her arm and they took the stairs to the first floor, they went together to Terry's room. They were in front of the door. They knocked to open the door and they found Susanna Marlowe who opened the door for them. Her face went somber when she saw Candy and Albert.

\- Yes? What do you want? She said coldly

\- We're here to see Terry…

Susanna got out of the room closing the door behind her.

\- You have nothing to do here; I'm taking care of Terry.

\- We want to have news about his health! Said Candy, what's going on? What happened to him?

\- It's not of your business! Terry is not your problem…

\- He sent me an invitation for the premiere, said Candy, if he's not well, I want to know what's going on with him…

\- You're disturbing the peace in this hospital; I'm going to have you thrown out! Said Susanna

\- I have the right to know what's going on! Said Candy, I'm worried!

\- I'm not going to let you go near my fiancé! You've distracted him enough as it is!

\- I don't know what you're talking about! Said Candy and I don't care, I want to see Terry and I want to see him right away!

\- There is no way you're seeing him! Leave! Said Susanna pushing Candy

Candy pushed her back and they would've started fighting if Albert hadn't been there. Nurses arrived and doctors too…

\- What's going on here? Asked a nurse

\- Do you think you're at the theatre, Miss Marlowe? Said the head nurse ironically

\- This young woman had nothing to do here, said Susanna, she's a fan who snuck into the hospital to come and see Terrence… She's got nothing to do here.

\- I'm not a fan! Said Candy, I'm his friend! Stop lying Susanna!

\- Nobody has even seen you here… I'm as his bedside since the accident… where were you?

\- But …,started Candy

\- Get out of here! Terrence needs calm!

Susanna ran to Terry's room, she opened the door, got in and she closed it behind us.

\- Wait! Said Candy, Susanna!

She turned to the doctor who was looking at her.

\- Can you tell me what's going on?

\- Miss, said the doctor, I think you better leave…

\- But doctor…

\- Good bye Miss…

\- But… Mr. Albert…

\- Come here Candy…

\- But I have to find out what happened to Terry

\- After what just happened… they are not going to tell you anything… let's go, I've got an idea…

\- What kind of idea? Oh Mr. Albert! Terry is just meters away from us and I can't see him!

\- Calm down Candy, everything is going to be fine…

Albert took Candy's hand and she followed him against her will…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, in Chicago, the gang was at the train station waiting for the New York train. After discussing for a moment with the great aunt Elroy and Mr. and Mrs. Brighton, the gang got the green light… Since The Andrew's mansion was already occupied by the Reagan's, they were going to live in the Brighton's mansion. Living with the Reagan, wasn't part of their plans.

\- Candy is going to be very surprised to see us, said Annie.

\- And Terry too, said Patty

\- We're probably going to ruin their plans, said Archie with a mocking smile

\- And you love that, don't you brother!? Said Alistair

\- I'm sure Terry would find the time to have Candy to himself, said Annie.

She knew that it bothered Archibald that Candy was alone with Terry. They all got on board and the train left for New York.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

In New York, Candy and Albert went back to the hotel to change and eat something. They were in a restaurant near the hotel.

\- I'm not hungry, said Candy pushing he plate away

\- You have to eat to have your strength …

\- I want to see Terry!

\- And I told you that I was going to help you…

\- By doing what?

\- Eat your meal first…

\- I can't swallow anything!

\- Eat. I have to go talk to someone

\- To whom?

\- Don't worry about that… I'll be back…

Candy looked at Albert stunned. The later walked to the door. He disappeared for a moment. Candy ate the food without paying much attention to what was on her plate. After a while that seemed to last forever, Albert came back with papers and he gave them to Candy.

\- What is this? Asked Candy

\- It's your resumé…

\- What for?

\- So you could get a job…

\- Why would I need a job? I have to concentrate on Terry!

\- And what's the best way to do that?

\- Not by working?

\- Really? And why not? What's your profession?

\- You know very well Mr. Albert! I'm a nurse with a diploma! And I don't see the point with Terry…

\- And where is Terry?

\- At the hospital! Mr. Albert, come on…! What's wrong with you?

\- And the job you do, where can you do it?

\- What?

\- Answer my question, Candy…

\- In a hospital, said Candy with a little voice… oh my God, Mr. Albert! You're a genius! Thank you! She said louder.

She stood up to hug him hard. She took the file…

\- Let's go…

\- You go and change first… we made a scene earlier on, we might get thrown out if they see us so soon…

\- All right.

Candy went to her room to change. She put on a simple and elegant dress. And she tied her hair in a bun close to her neck. She got out of the room and she saw Albert getting out of his room. He was wearing a gray suit with a white shirt, he was very handsome.

\- Albert, you're very handsome, said Candy smiling

Albert was used to Candy straight forward talk, but he felt all funny and he blushed.

\- Thank you Candy. You've changed your hair do, it makes look older… not like a little girl anymore…

\- All I know is that my hair is so thick… well; I suppose it was time for me to get rid of my pigtails…

\- You're very beautiful too, let's go get you hired.

\- You're sure I'm going to get hired?

\- I have a friend, who knows a friend… well, that's what I was doing while you were eating…

\- Oh Mr. Albert, thank you!

Candy didn't want to know what Albert had done… He was wearing a very elegant suit… but for the moment, she was thinking about Terry… The rest is secondary…

They arrived at the hospital and they went to the director's office.

\- Hello, said a man in his fifties, sitting behind his desk.

\- Hello, said Candy.

\- Hello, said Albert.

\- You must be Mr. William Albert Andrew and this is your daughter, Candice White Andrew.

Candy was stunned and she didn't way a word and she had her eyes wide open.

\- As a matter of fact, I'm a friend of the duke of Grandchester, and I contacted him to inform him of the state of health of his son and he asked me to make sure that his son had the best care possible in your hospital. So I told him that I had a daughter who was a registered nurse and he asked me to hire her to be his son's personal nurse. Then he told me to give you this envelope to help this hospital, with the war in Europe, hospitals are starting to be low on nurses. I'm also giving you my daughter's résumé for your files.

Albert gave the director an envelope in front of Candy's astonished eyes, who still couldn't say a single word. The director took the envelope with a smile and he said:

\- Thank you very much, Mr. Andrew, we also got the telegram for the duke. She can start right away. Monsieur Grandchester is still unconscious… and the more unconscious he is the worst his condition is getting…

\- But we have to do something! Said Candy who suddenly got her speech back

\- Well, we hope that the trust the duke has in you is well placed, said the director, even if I don't think that you'll be able to do anything…

\- I'm going to do my best to help him sir, said Candy

\- Very well. You go see the head nurse and she'll give you a uniform… and enjoy your job. Mr. Andrew thank you for your generosity…

\- Good bye, said Albert shaking the director's hand

\- Good bye sir, and thank you, said Candy shaking his hand.

Candy and Albert left the director's office. Once the door was closed, Candy turned to Albert.

\- _"Daddy"?_ Said Candy

\- Candy, I'd like to explain to you…

\- Not now _"daddy",_ I have to go change to finally go see Terry.

She jumped to his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

\- Thank you very much. You can't know how happy I am at this moment! I love you daddy!

Candy left and Albert looked at her a little stunned.

Candy went to the head nurse's office and she gave her a uniform her size. She had recognized her; she was the young girl who had made a scene to see Terrence Grandchester, the fan, according to Susanna Marlowe. She thought something was fishy, but who was she to disobey the director's orders? Miss Marlowe was not going to be happy… but too bad for her! Ever since Terrence Grandchester was there, she was bossy and pushing everybody around and bothering them all the time.

\- You know where the patient's room is. Enjoy your work, Miss Andrew…she said ironically

Candy felt the hostility of the head nurse.

\- Ma'am, I can assure you that I'm a qualified nurse.

\- Yes of course with highly placed father…

\- You saw what happened when I tried to see him the normal way… when the meat gets too hard for teeth, you cut it with a knife. Terrence Grandchester is my boyfriend, I'm not going to stay back and let Susanna Marlowe steal him away from under my nose! Thank you ma'am.

Candy left the room and she went directly to Terry's room. Susanna Marlowe wasn't there, but there was a nurse present.

\- Hello, said Candy, I'm Mr. Grandchester's new personal nurse…

\- You're the girl who made a scene earlier…

\- You can check with the head nurse, I'm here legally…

\- I'm going to check, said the nurse getting out.

Candy wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes were fixed on the patient, her Terry. He had a bandage on his head, his eyes were closed, the face serene. She approached him. She touched his face softly.

\- Oh Terry! She said smiling, there's a special way for you to greet me! On a hospital bed? But you've been unconscious too long, you know that? You have to wake up now, or you're going to get weaker… but I'm going to make sure you wake up… I'm going to talk to you until you wake up to tell me to shut up… you know I'm an orphan right? I'm going to tell you my story…

Candy started talking to Terry, without getting tired, for hours… It was the day of the premiere; Susanna was probably at the theatre for the representation…

Candy's friends arrived in New York…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Providential Accident  
**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"The Premiere…"**_

The Andrew villa in New York was a little out of town. The whole gang took a taxi to get there.

\- The Reagan family is going to be there, said Annie

\- We could go to a hotel, said Patty

\- No way, said Archibald, you're our guests and you're going to stay with us at the villa.

\- The last time you said that, said Annie, Candy and I had to spend the night in the tree house…

\- Well this time, we're not going to let them do that to you! Said Archie

\- I hope so, said Annie.

\- I really feel like going to a hotel, said Patricia, just to be far from Neil and Eliza

\- Come on, said Alistair, let's not those two brats ruin our stay in New York!

\- We have to buy tickets for the theatre and we don't know where Candy and Albert are…, said Archibald.

\- We'll see them at the premiere. Candy is not going to miss that for all the money in the world!

The taxi arrived at the villa. They got out of the car and their luggage and they were about to ring the bell. A butler opened the door and let them in.

Eliza, who heard the noise, walked to the door to find her cousins with their girlfriends.

\- Well the stable girl is not with you? She said, I suppose she gave up running after Terrence, since he's in love with me…

\- In fact, said Alistair, Candy got an invitation from Terry with the best place…

\- You're lying! Then where is she?

\- At Terrence's of course, said Annie, where do you want her to be?

\- With you guys.., said Eliza.

\- So that you could use your mother again to throw her out? Said Archie.

\- So Terry decided to take care of Candy, in fact, she arrived here before us, even before you Eliza, said Archie

During that little chat, the gang was settling in the villa with their luggage.

Eliza was angry. She gave Annie the eye and se said:

\- Annie is not going to stay here, she's Candy's sister from the Pony Home, people are going to start talking, if they know we're harboring an orphan from the Pony Home…

\- Eliza, don't start, said Archie angry.

\- Annie is our guest, said Alistair, and she's going to stay here with us…

\- I can go to a hotel, said Annie sadly, it's ok.

\- I'm coming with you, said Patricia.

\- Non! Said Archie, you're staying here, there's enough place for everybody!

Mrs. Reagan arrived and gave them the eye.

\- I thought you understood, there is no way an orphan from the Pony Home stay here in the villa. You can let Candy know that too…

\- Aunt Sarah, said Archie, Annie is my guest

They were all in the big living room.

\- As members of this family, said Alistair, we have the right to invite our friends in the villa.

\- You friends from good families, like Patricia O'Brien, there's no problem, but Annie Brighton…

\- … has the right to stay here because Archibald invited her, said a voice coming in the living room

Everybody kept quiet and looked at the person who had just spoken.

\- Mr. Albert? Said Alistair.

\- William! Said the great aunt surprised.

\- Hello everybody. Welcome to my villa…, said Albert.

\- What? Said Eliza, what is that wanderer doing here?

\- That's the looser who was living with Candy, said Neil.

\- Shut up Neil! Said his mother, and you too Eliza!

\- But mom, said Eliza.

\- Hello, said Archibald, William as in the great uncle William?

\- In the flesh! Said Albert.

\- Oh my God! Said Annie.

\- William, said the great aunt.

\- I'm back, aunt Elroy, my daughter needed me…

\- Candy? Said the great aunt.

\- Yes, Candy. I absolutely had to help her, so I came out of hiding

Albert was wearing a black suit and Mr. Georges Johnson was behind him with a briefcase. Eliza and her brother were stunned.

\- He's the great uncle William? Said Eliza in disbelief

\- That means that Candy is going to live here too? Said Neil in disgust

He was pretending, because in reality, he couldn't stop thinking about Candy ever since she saved his life with those thugs…

\- That's none of you your business, said Albert, but she has the right to live here, she's my daughter…

Annie approached Albert with a big smile…

\- Thank you Mr. Albert for your hospitality

\- You're welcome, said Albert smiling. Make yourself at home…

\- Thank you, said Archie smiling, let's go Annie

\- Thank you ,said Alistair and Patricia

The little group left, the Reagans were sulking. The great aunt was speechless.

\- Mr. Albert? She said, you're the one who was living with Candy?

\- Yes, she took care of me when I lost my memory… she didn't care about what people were going to say. All that mattered to her was that I get my health back, said Albert

\- Oh my God! Said the great aunt upset

\- Now that I'm back, my daughter is off limits, do you hear me?

\- Yes, said the other

\- Very well, I've got business to attend. I suppose you're going to the theatre tonight?

\- Yes…

\- Don't cause any problem in the family lodge… everybody living in this house have the right to sit there.

Albert left the living room followed by Mr. George, living the great aunt, Mrs. Reagan, Neil and Eliza flabbergasted.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was the day of the premiere and Susanna Marlowe was on hot coals. Her dream to play with Terry on stage, without that damn accident, it would've been a reality. Terry was hurt and his condition was critical… She was going to go see him after the play. And Candy who was in New York! She had received Terry's invitation! But after all the noise she made at the hospital, she was hoping that the staf was no going to let her see Terry… she had given specific orders…

 _"Oh Terry, I don't know how I'm going to do it without you by my side on stage, but I'm going to dig my strength in my love for you and I'll make you proud… and I'll come right after the premiere. I won't go to the reception, without you, I don't feel like going at all… Hand in there my love, I'll come after the premiere, I love you so much."_

She had stage fright, but the thought that she was going to see Terry after the play gave her the courage she needed. She was going to shine on stage and make Terry proud of her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker has a lot of things to do, before she freed herself to go stay with her son at the hospital. She had appointment, she couldn't really miss or cancel, she had to honor them. She had planned on going to the premiere under a disguise to see her son perform on stage. She had had seen him during the auditions and she was amazed by his natural talent. Her baby had inherited her talent and she was so proud of him. Now that he was on a hospital bed, unconscious and she didn't know in what state he was going to be when he wakes up. She was praying that he'd be all right.

 _"Please Lord, heal my son…" She prayed._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The gang of Chicago was ready to go to the theatre. Albert could've told them that Terry wasn't going to be in the play, but he needed a quiet evening to work.

\- Uncle William, said Archie, you're not coming with us?

\- No, I'll see the play another time, I've got a lot of work to do, he said, you're very beautiful ladies.

Annie and Patricia were very elegant with their evening gowns.

\- Thank you, they said at the same time.

\- Let's go, said Alistair, if we want to see Candy before the play, otherwise we might not see her at all!

\- Uncle Albert, do you know in which hotel Candy is staying? SO that we could see her in case we miss her at the play? Asked Alistair

\- You're going to see her, don't worry about that, said Albert, enjoy your evening…

\- Have a good evening! Said the gang leaving.

A few minutes later, the other group, Mrs. Reagan, her children and the great aunt Elroy came downstairs to leave.

\- Have a good evening, said Albert.

\- You're not coming to be with Candy? Asked Eliza.

\- I've got work to do, said Albert, don't forget, she has the right to be in the family loge…

The group left, sulking.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The gang, especially Eliza were disappointed not to see Terry on stage.

\- Terry is in the hospital? Said Annie.

\- That's why Candy is not here, said Patricia.

\- Albert had to have known, said Archie.

\- He probably wanted us out to have a quiet house for a few hours, said Alistair.

\- By getting rid of everybody! Said Archie smiling.

\- Candy, has to be in the hospital with Terry,s aid Annie.

\- Yes, said Patricia, let's watch the play…

Eliza was fuming.

\- Terrence is at the hospital! I have to go and be near him!

She stood up.

\- Sit down Eliza! Said the great aunt, we're here to see the play and we're going to stay until the end!

\- But aunt Elroy…tried Eliza

\- Don't argue!

Eliza had no other choice but to stay put. Neil on the other hand, was glad…

\- I can't say that I regret not seeing that third rate actor dirty face!

\- Shut up Neil Said Eliza angry, you can't measure up to him!

\- Shut up, both of you! Said their mother

\- I thought you were better raised than that! Said the great aunt Elroy with disdain.

Then everybody was silent until break time. Eliza was on hot coals. She has lost interest in "Romeo and Juliet" without Terry. She looked at her cousins and while she didn't want to join them, she knew they were going to go see Terry after the play. Candy wasn't there, she was probably by Terry's side!

"Terrence is mine! Candy has already spent too much time with him! I have to get to that hospital and see my Terrence! All's far in love and war…" she said to herself

She walked to her cousins' little group.

\- Hi, she said

\- Eliza, said Alistair

\- What do you want? Asked Archibald

\- Well, I wanted to know if you were going to the hospital to see Terrence

\- Why? Asked Archibald

\- I would like to come with you to see him, said Eliza

\- Really Said Archie, well no! You're not welcome in our group!

\- But I'm really worried about Terry! Please Archibald…

\- No…

\- Archibald, said Alistair, you can't stoop to her level…

\- With Eliza, I think we should…

\- Archibald, said his brother

\- All right, but at the first sign of trouble, we dump you!

\- All right, dais Eliza sulking! Thanks!

The break was over and the little group went back to their places.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor finally arrived at the hospital to see her son. She arrived in the room and she opened the door. She found a nurse reading a book to Terry. She was reading well with the correct intonation, role playing for Terry. Who should've been on stage at that moment playing the role of his life … That was very nice of that nurse to read "Romeo and Juliet" to him… She listened to the reading for a moment, then she knocked on the door and she got in the room.

Candy was reading and she took a little break when she heard a knock on the door and she turned around and her face lit up. Despite the scarf and the sun glasses, she recognized Terry's mother. She stood up to greet her.

\- Hello Miss Baker! Said Candy smiling

\- Candy? Oh my God! It is you!

Eleonor approached her to hug the young nurse hard.

\- Oh! It's so good to see you! Said Eleonor, now, I know my son is going to be all right, thanks to you!

\- Of course he's going to be all right! He's going to wake up soon…

\- Yes, I've made arrangements to have a room for him in my house, said Eleonor

The head nurse, who was coming in to make sure everything was fine, because she still doubted Candy's skills as a nurse, heard Eleponor's last remark.

\- Mr. Grandchester is going to go live with his fiancée Susanna Marlowe and her mother.

\- My son is going to come and stay with me! Said Eleonor angry, how dare Susanna Marlowe make decisions concerning my son?!

\- She's his fiancée… she was here from the start, since Mr. Grandchester was brought here, said the nurse with disdain…

\- Maybe it's because she was with him on stage and we got the news a lot later, said Eleonor, I don't have to justify myself to you! Terrence is my son! And he's going to come and stay with me!

\- I'm going to inform Miss Marlowe.

\- Why is that? Asked Eleonor.

\- She's the one who signed the admission papers, said the head nurse.

\- I'm his mother! Said Eleonor angry.

\- Calm down, Miss Baker, said Candy.

Then she turned to the head nurse.

\- Eleonor Baker is Terry's mom, if Miss Marlowe thought she was in charge of Terry, it's because she didn't know he had a mother… a fiancée would know these things… Terrence has parents, Miss Baker here and his father, the Duke of Grandchester, who hired me from England…

\- Si Susanna Marlowe is my son's fiancée, I have to hear it from his mouth… as along as my son hasn't told me anything, I don't believe a word coming out of that very talented actress's' mouth! Said Eleonor.

The head nurse looked at Eleonor and Candy. Eleonor's last remark made her smile. By calling Susanna a little "very talented" actress , she was saying that Susanna could play any role to the perfection, so she was not trustworthy… She smiled.

\- My apologies, Miss Baker. And to you too, Miss Andrew, you're a really good nurse.

\- Did I pass your test? Asked Candy

\- I got a telegram from Professor Leonard… Mr. Grandchester is in good hands…

She got out of the room, closing the door behind her. Eleonor looked at Candy.

\- The Duke hired you from England?

\- When we came to see Terry, Susanna prevented us from getting in his room… we even got thrown out, because I made so much noise… My adoptive father, William Albert Andrew, pulled some strings and spoke to the Duke and here I am, as Terry's personal nurse!

\- Does Susanna know?

\- Not yet… she's probably come after the play…

\- I wouldn't miss that for all the money in the world! Said Eleonor smiling

A doctor came in.

\- Ladies…, he said smiling

\- Hello doctor, said Candy smiling

\- I don't remember ever seeing you here Miss…

\- Andrew, Candice White Andrew, I came from St. Joan's Hospital in Chicago…

The doctor in question was blond with blue eyes, very attractive.

\- St. Joan's? At Professor's Leonard? Yes, I've met him during a medical conference with Professor Kleis…

\- I've met Professor Kleis a few days ago in a mission to Florida, said Candy smiling

\- I like Florida a lot, especially the beaches. Do you like beaches, Miss Andrew?

\- Yes, I also like swimming, said Candy

\- Were you able to swim?

\- No, I didn't stay for long. I had to go back to take my vacation.

\- But you were in Florida, you could've taken your vacation there…

While he was talking he was examining Terry, taking notes and comparing the results with previous ones.

\- Yes, said Candy, but I had to come to New York for the premiere of "Romeo and Julie" in Broadway…

\- So you're on vacations? You're spending your vacations working?

\- My friend, the one who invited me, had an accident at the theatre… so…

\- You decided to take care of him personally?

\- In a way, said Candy.

\- He must be a very good friend then…

\- We were in school together.

\- When you'll have some free time, can I offer you a cup of coffee? You could tell me how you met the famous Terrence Grandchester in school.

\- All right, said Candy smiling, Doctor…

\- Goldman, Robert Goldman, you can call me Bobby

\- And you can call me Candy…

\- You did a good job, Candy. Mr. Grandchester is looking better already and his vital signs are much more stable than before. There's a significant amelioration ever since you got here. Continue doing what you're doing… I was pleased to have make your acquaintance, he said with a nice smile, good bye Candy.

\- Likewise, said Candy still smiling, goodbye Bobby.

\- Miss Baker? Said Bobby looking at Eleonor

And he got out of the room. Eleonor looked at Candy smiling.

\- That's the doctor on call, said Candy.

\- Hum hum…

\- He came to see how Terry was, you saw it yourself.

\- What I saw was a man outrageously flirting with you in front of your unconscious boyfriend and his mother!

\- He wasn't flirt…

\- He invited you for a cup of coffee? That's flirting!

\- I just wanted to be nice, I wasn't thinking anything bad…,said Candy bright as red

Eleonor looked at her smiling.

\- I understand why Terry loves you so much. You are so cute!

Candy became even redder and Eleonor burst out laughing. The atmosphere in the room was very happy. A great medicine for our young unconscious patient…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Providential Accident**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"A New Day…"**_

The play was over. Our friends got out of the theatre to go to the hospital to see Terry and Candy. Eliza went with them. Annie and Patricia were not happy; Eliza had always been mean to them… But you don't return evil for evil. They arrived at the hospital and they asked for Terry's room.

\- It's room 321, said the nurse, he's got a private room, which means that you won't bother any other patient, but don't stay for too long.

\- Thank you, said Alistair, let's go guys…

They went upstairs and Alistair knocked on the door.

\- Come in! They heard.

The door opened and the gang got in. Candy turned around and she smiled.

\- Oh my God! You're all here! She said laughing

\- But of course we're here! We weren't going to leave you here alone! Said Alistair

\- I'm so happy to see you all! Said Candy hugging them one by one…

Eliza ignored Candy and walked to the bed where Terry was lying down.

\- Oh Terrence, she said, you have to wake up! Wake up please…

She turned to Candy and she said:

\- I'm going to make arrangements to have another nurse, more competent, and I'll take everything in charge… money is no problem.

Candy looked at her unimpressed.

\- Good evening Eliza, I'm fine thank you, what about you?

\- I understand why Terry is unconscious, with a nurse incompetent like you… But I'm going to take care of that…

\- Because you're thinking that Terrence doesn't have anybody to take care of him? Asked a voice.

Everybody turned around to look at Eleonor Baker. They hadn't seen her before.

\- Eleonor Baker? Said Archie amazed, oh my God!

\- Eleonor Baker? The actress? Said Eliza with disdain, what are you doing here? Is Terry your lover? Is that why you're here? You have to know that we're going to get married! So you're wasting your time…

\- Another fiancée? S aid Eleonor ironically, looks like even unconscious, my son finds the way to get engaged to lots of girls!

\- Wh…what? Said Eliza getting paler, you… you're his mother?

\- Yes, I'm his mother, but I'm flattered to see that you consider me as a possible rival…Thank you for the offer, but my son's hospital care are already taken in charge by special request… from his father; the duke of Grandchester and Candy was hired per his special request.

\- Oh, said Eliza confused, but…

\- The the heck is going on in here, said Susanna's voice getting in the room, what's with all these people? Get out of this room immediately! Get out all of you!

Everybody turned around to look at the new comer. Susanna Marlowe had just arrived in her evening gown, very beautiful and very elegant.

\- You've got nothing to do here! Aside from Terry's mother, the others get out all of you!

She saw Candy and her friends.

\- You again? The humiliation you got earlier was not enough for you?

\- If you thought I was going to give up after your pretend scandal, you don't know me at all! Said Candy

\- I'm going to have you thrown out…

\- No, I'm the one who is going to have you thrown out, because you're disturbing my patient…

\- Patient? Said Susanna, how?

\- I told you that you didn't know me at all; I'm a registered nurse and the duke of Grandchester hired me exclusively to take care of his son. So you see, Miss Marlowe, I came back with all the honors and I got in by the front door!

\- I don't know what you dit, but you're not going to get away with this!

Candy ignored her and walked towards Terry's bed. Susanna stopped her on her way…

\- Don't go near him! She said, he's my fiancé!

\- Really? Said Candy ironically, the readhead over there is also pretending he's her fiancé…

Susanna looked at Eliza and she remembered her from Chicago, when they both ran after Terry who was going to look for Candy… They were both lying, and they both knew it. Just like that evening in Chicago, Candy was the one Terry was looking for, and Candy was at his bed side, night and day. Legally too… with all her power as a nurse. Damn that Candy White!

\- Don't go near Terry! Said Susanna.

\- Just watch me! Said Candy

They continued arguing. Candy's friends saw her defending herself like a mother lion pretecting her cubs. She wasn't going to let Susanna get her way… Eliza was a little unsettled by the revelations Candy made. She was hired by the duke of Grandchester, exclusively?

Doctor Bobby arrived…

\- What the heck is going on in here? He asked.

\- Oh doctor! Miss Marlowe here, wants me to leave Terry's side, since she thinks she has a right on him…, said Candy

\- This little schemer is an impostor! She's a fan who wants to be near my Terry! Said Susanna

The doctor looked at Candy and he looked at Susanna.

\- Miss Marlowe, Miss Andrew is a registered nurse, hired by the father of the patient

\- She's incompetent! Said Susanna

\- Really? Well, ever since she's started her woek with Mr. Grandchester, he's starting to looke better. He's not as pale as he was before… on the verge of dying

\- But…

\- I don't know what she had donne to him, but his vital signs look a lot better ever since she's by his side… so you're all going to get out of this room, aside from Miss Baker and Miss Andrew , the patient needs to rest. He needs to be in a calm environment, with all the noise you're making…he doesn't need that.

\- I'm sorry Dr. Bobby, said Candy, I shouldn't have behaved that way

\- You were only defending yourself, Candy. Don't apologise…, he sais smiling

Eleonor had looked at the scene amused : Eliza was mute all of a sudden. Susanna was trying to intimidate Candy, without any success and the handsome doctor came to defend Candy! Susanna was vanquished! Candy's friends were fascinated to see Candy defending herself to stay by Terry's side.

\- Well that was very fun, said Alistair smiling, Candy, we're at the New York manor, we'll come back to see you tomorrow morning. Good bye…

\- Good bye guys, said Candy smiling, thanks for coming. See you tomorrow.

\- Miss Baker, said Alistair and Archie at the same time

\- Good bye, said Annie and Patty

Candy's friends left. Susanna was dragging her feet, her eyes still on Terry, heartbroken…

\- I'm begging you doctor, let me see him for a minute…

Doctor Bobby looked at Candy, who agreed with her head.

\- All right, just for a minute…

 _"_ _Candy is really too good" Said Eleonor to herself._

Susanna approached Terry and sat by his side:

\- Terry, my love, wake up, I'm begging you, I need you… Playing Juliette without you as Romeo was not as good as I thought it would be, you would've been perfect, like during our rehearsals, you remember? You were born to play Romeo and I was bord to play your Juliet… You have to wake up and come play Romeo with me… All the actors who played Romeo and Juliet ended up getting married… It's going to be true for us too… you'll see Terry. I love you so much my love, come back to me please…

The doctor called Candy out of the room to speak to her.

\- Your patient is doing a lot better. You want to have a cup of coffee with me?

Candy hesitated, she looked at Susanna.

\- Don't worry, his mother is not going to let Miss Marlowe stay for too long…

\- All right, said Candy following him, let's go…

They went together at the cafeteria and they were able to have a cup of coffee. Candy needed it so she wouldn't fall asleep at night and she could look after Terry.

\- Thank you again for your help, Dr. Bobby.

\- You're welcome! It was a pleasure. But...

\- Yes?

\- I have the impression that you care a lot about Mr. Grandchester… am I wrong?

\- No, in fact, I've known him since we were in school…

\- Oh you liked each other from the start?

\- In fact, I thought he was insufferable…

\- The best relationships started like that…

\- You think? I couldn't stop thinking about him back then, that's true… I had the feeling something was wrong with him and I get here to find in the coma…

\- Either you're very intuitive, or you've got an invisible link…

Candy smiled. He heart was beating hard, she loved Terry with all her heart and she was so afraid for him. To be near him all the time was making her feel good.

\- I should get back to Terry's room…

\- You can't stay away from him, can't you?

\- Not when he's sick doctor… I live in Chicago, so yes, I can stay away from him, even if it break my heart…

Candy tried to make the doctor understand that her heart belonged to Terry. After what Eleonor had told her, she wanted to be clear and not send mixed signals…

\- I think you're charming Candy, said the doctor, I'd like to work with you, if you stay in New York longer than expected…

\- That's nice of you to say that… But thank you for your offer, I'll think about it…

Candy stood up to go back to Terry's room. Susanna was still there of course, talking to Eleonor.

\- Miss Baker, I was the one who was there with Terry every day… I'm his fiancée… Candy wasn't here…

\- Miss Marlowe, I've known Candy since Scotland. I went to see my son during the summer vacation and he was refusing to see me, until Candy convinced him to speak to me… Terry listens to Candy and my son is a strong head! You're not going to convince me. Candy is the one my son loves, Miss Marlowe, not you!

\- Is everything all right? Asked Candy coming in

\- Yes, said Eleonor, Miss Marlowe was just leaving…

\- Have a good evening Miss Marlowe, said Candy going to sit by Terry's side.

She took his hand and she said:

\- Hi my Romeo… yes, it's me, Miss Freckles! My name is Candy White Andrew by the way, if you're interested… I wish I had won that bet at the hippodrome, at least you would've spared me all those nicknames…But knowing you, you wouldn't have kept your bet… and I miss all those nicknames Terry… Wake up and call me Miss Tarzan…

Terry's face seem to become more serene than when Susanna was there before and the later got upset, and she left the room to go back to the reception given in honor of the premiere of the play. That damn Candy had won this fight, but the war wasn't over…

Eleonor looked at Candy talking to Terry. She could feel all the love she had for him. But she has felt the same thing from Susanna too…

\- Why did you let Susanna see Terry? She didn't do it for you…

\- You shouldn't return evil for evil, said Candy and Terry need all of our love… even Susanna's love… She loves him and hearing talking about the play and the theatre was also good for him, it's part of his world…

\- Susanna could steal him away from you…

\- I've got plans with Terry… I hope I'm going to be his wife… Susanna is part of his professional life… she the female figure with whom he gets along with at work, but I'm going to be his wife, if everything goes as planned…

\- If I understand you well, she's in a way, his "work wife" at the theatre and you're going to be his wife at home… if everything goes well?

\- I don't like the term you're using…

\- If you start working her permenantly for exemple with Doctor Bobby… he's going to be your "work husband", continued Eleonor ironically.

\- Oh, said Candy surprised

Candy professionally, got along better with Doctor Bobby, as a matter of fact…

\- If I follow your theory, so yes… But I love Terry.

\- I know that, you don't have to convince me, said Eleonro smiling.

She had had the same problem when she was younger and she worked with Robert Hathaway, his wife who had retired to be a mother, was very jealous. Yet, there was nothing between her and Robert , they just got along well at work… She was his "work wife" at the theatre…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The gang went back to the manor and Eliza was fuming ever since they had to drag her out of the hospital kicking and screaming.

\- That conniving is not going to get away with this! Said Eliza

\- Let it go, said Alistair, Terry has parents and Candy is the one they chose to take care of him… Your make believe engagements didn't fool anybody!

\- Yes, said Archie, you should stand in line behind Susanna

\- And you'll have to pass over Candy's dead body first, said Patricia

Everybody burst tout laughing and Eliza was sulking some more. Albert arrived.

\- Is everything all right? You were able to see Candy and Terry?

\- Yes, said Alistair, you could've given us the heads up…

\- But I have to admit not seeing that snotty nosed kid on stage… I'm sorry about the accident, don't get me wrong, but…, started his brother

\- Archie! You're horrible! Said Annie outraged

\- Your "rival" is unable to defend himself, said Patty

\- But he's going to be back on his feet soon with Candy as a nurse, said Albert, I know from experience… Archie, rejoicing of other's people badluck is very wrong

\- I'm sorry, said Archie ashamed

But he had been happy not to see Terry on stage as Romeo.

\- That damn Candy…, started Eliza.

\- Eliza, if you want to live in peace, leave my daughter alone, said Albert

\- But…, said the redhead sulking.

\- It's a new day. Candy has a father who his finally going to take care of her. She didn't hesitate to risk her reputation to take me in and take care of me with her nurse salary, why she could've had all the comfort possible by simple going to see Mr. Georges who would've taken care of me immediately and of her too… Candy is goodness incarnate. Can you say the same Eliza?

Eliza was sulking and she went to her bedroom.

\- She blowing up so much,said Patty laughing

\- She's going to bust! Said Annie laughing too.

\- You know what Uncle William, said Alistair, I'm happy you came out of your anonymity! You're right! This is a new day! And I love it!

Alistair went to hug him. A masculine presence to whom he could talk to and espescially who defended Candy! Archie and him never managed to defend Candy like they should've been… It was a new day and everything was going to be great for Candy, from now on.

\- Alistair, said Albert, can I speak to you for a moment?

\- Yes, of course, he said smiling

He wasn't thinking about going to war, he had to speak to someone who knew was that was…


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Providential Accident**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"The awakening"**_

Terry's state was improving a lot, but he was still asleep. The good news was that he was getting better, especially the wounds on his head, faster, because he wasn't moving.

Susanna came to see him every day and she would tell him about her day. Eleonor was spending her days with her baby. Candy never left Terry's side, even when Susanna came to see him. The later was not happy…

\- I'd like to have a little more privacy, please…

\- I have to look after him…

\- You don't have other patients?

\- I don't actually, since the duke of Grandchester hired me to take care exclusively of Terry…

\- Yeah yeah, I know the story… but I'd like to speak to my fiancée without you listening in on what I'm telling him

\- I'm his nurse and I'm only doing my job. What you're telling him is none of my business…

\- You're jealous because I'm engaged to him…

\- As long as I don't hear it from Terry's mouth, I'm not going to believe you…

\- I'm telling the truth…

\- Like you told me the truth when I came to look for him at the hotel in Chicago? You called me a fan, while you knew who I was…

\- I didn't know who you were… How could have I? Terry never told me about you…

\- All right… Now you know who I am and there is no way I'm getting out of here just so you could flirt with my patient… who's unconscious on top of that!

Susanna was sulking. She couldn't have Candy thrown out… She has already tried that and Candy came back by the front door with all the honors. But she wasn't going to let Candy stop her. Terry was hers! So she would come to see him when she had a moment, even if she has to miss the rehearsals at the theatre. Candy couldn't be in Terry's room all the time… And she was right. She was there in the morning, at noon and of course, Candy couldn't always be there… So one fine morning…

The sun was shining, the day had just started and a new day was born without Terry opening his eyes… Susanna was praying day and night for Terry to open his eyes and that she would be the first person he sees, before Candy… And her prayer was answered one fine morning… She had just arrived and she found Terry alone in the room, without Candy and his mother!

"Wonderful! She said running to his bed side. She kneeled and she took his hand…

\- Please Terry, I'm begging you, open your eyes and look at me my love, I miss you so much on stage, in my dressing room, during the rehearsals… You were born to play Romeo and I was born to play Juliet… We're going to end up together like the legend says; all the actors who played "Romeo and Juliet" ended up getting married… We won't escape the legend, I promise you… I know you love me; I saw it on stage, the sincerity of your love for me… I was burning of love for you my love… I know I'm the one you want, because, we share the same passion, the theatre, I know you share my opinion and that you love being on stage, like me… we love being together on stage, it's wonderful…

When Candy came back in the room, Susanna was pretending she was reading a book by Shakespeare… Candy had gone to get Terry's lunch for a few minutes…

 **oOoOo**

It was dark and he was hearing a voice talk. But not normally, normally? What he meant, was that the voice was reading, because everything rimed… it was lines of verse! Not prose, like when we're talking… who was reading those lines of verse? That voice was irritating… wasn't there somebody else… to speak to him? Like the nice and soft voice he heard from time to time… the voice which would telling him about everyday things, he liked hearing it… But where was the other voice? This one was talking about the theatre, which pleased him a little bit… he was imagining himself doing some theatre… with a young woman with blond wavy hair… and the freckles…on her little nose… she had a fiery temper and he could see her eyes dance when she was angry and she was so beautiful! Not the classic beauty of the term, but an inner beauty, with the aura she had… how did he know her face? Not her voice? And the other one, how was her face? The one who talked in rimes? Very beautiful? How did he know that? He knew it, that's all. She was talking about love and plans they had together? Was she his love interest? Marriage? Love? Family? But why did it sound so wrong to his ears? That plan wasn't familiar to him at all… Was that all? No, there was another voice, very… maternal. The voice he heard when he was little, a voice very soft and also so far away… there was also another voice, one he couldn't identify, like he hadn't heard it for a long time… Another voice has come back… which one was it?

\- Terry my love, you're the most talented man in the world… open your eyes my love… I'm here, show them that I'm the one you want, open your eyes now…

Candy arrived with Eleonor Baker and they heard Susanna's last words… Candy wanted to say something, but she stopped, because it looked like Terry was moving his eyes and that he was about to open them…

Come on Terry a little effort, you have to tell her that you agree or to tell her to go away! He had to make a very big effort… and open his eyes, which were refusing to obey him! But my God! It was his body, wasn't it? Come on, another little effort, with a little effort, we could do anything… Especially for the opposite sexe, it's crazy how easy they become once they're conquered… That girl, who was making plans with him, was getting annoyed… Can't she shut up! ? He was starting to get a headache, trying to find a way to open his damn eyes!

\- Susanna, what do you think you're doing? Asked Eleonor.

\- I'm going to show you that I'm Terry's fiancée and that he responds the sound of my voice…

\- Susanna, said Candy, slow down, we don't know in what state he's in…

\- I know it! He's waiting for me! She said lively, you're jealous, that's all

\- I'm worried for my patient… I wouldn't want his state to worsen because of you.

\- But ever since I'm here, he's been moving his eyelids and he's trying to open them, I did that! Not you!

\- That's enough! Said Eleonor, you're behaving like a child Susanna! Terrence is not a toy between you two, he's my son!

 _"That's my mum all right! I knew it! That maternal voice didn't fool me!" Said Terry.  
_  
Another voice was heard… Bigger and more authoritative...

\- What the heck is going on here? What's with the noise in front of the patient?

\- Candy is jealous because Terry is going to open his eyes soon, because of me!

\- I'm sure Miss Andrew is more professional than that…, said the big voice

 _"Looks like he's defending Candy against Susanna" Said Terry to himself, interesting…  
_  
\- You're always taking her defense! Said Susanna sulking.

\- Of the two of you, she's the one with the medical experience…

\- Of course, we didn't all go to nursing school…, said Susanna dryly

Terry made the ultimate effort and he finally opened his eyes. He wanted to say something, but no sound was coming out of his mouth and all that light in the room, he couldn't see anything… everything was buzzing around him, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything and he couldn't speak,. Like the three wise monkeys…

Susanna had a scream of joy and she jumped to Terry's neck.

\- Oh my darling! I knew you were going to wake up!

\- Susanna! Said Candy, let go of him, the doctor has to examine him…

\- He opened his eyes and he's looking at me!

Actually Terry wasn't seeing anything and he was smelling Susanna's perfume in his nose…

\- Miss Marlowe, said the doctor, can I examine the patient, please? We have to make sure he's fine…

\- Of course, said Susanna letting go of Terry against her will

\- Terry, I'm here, don't worry my darling, she said to reassure him…

The doctor examined Terry, doing the usual tests.

\- Terrence, can you hear me? Close your eyes if you can hear me…

Terry complied.

\- Can you see me?

\- But of course he can see you! What a stupid question! Said Susanna

\- Why don't you get out, said the doctor

\- No way! Said Susanna, if I get out, she has to get out, she said pointing at Candy

\- I'll get out, said Candy to let the doctor examine my patient…

Susanna didn't reply… And she left with Candy and Eleonor.

\- Let's go have a cup of tea, said Eleonor

\- You like tea like the British, said Candy smiling

\- Now you get how Terry's father seduced me…

\- What? It's not his big castle and his oversize garden that did the trick? Said Candy smiling

\- All he needed was a simple cup of English tea…

\- Tell at least it was at Buckingham Palace?

\- I made it mandatory for it to be in the Queen's presence…

\- I didn't expect anything less from you!

They both burst out laughing and Susanna rolled her eyes in exasperation. Candy and Eleonor went to get a cup of tea… Susanna stayed behind, she didn't was to be too far from Terry's room… She saw the doctor had left the room, so she snuck back into the patient room. She took a piece of cake from the rolling table of an orderly.

\- Terry? Hi!

She got in with the piece of cake behind her back

\- Are you all right? I brought you a piece of cake! You must be starving! You've been sleeping for days …

 _"Can't she leave me alone?" Said Terry to himself_

"Who the heck are you? " Asked Terry out loud.

\- But Terry, it's me, Susanna, your fiancée… You remember, don't you? You've heard my voice and you woke up…, said Susanna very fast

\- What am I doing here?

\- You had an accident at the theatre where we both work…

\- What play?

\- "Romeo and Juliet"

\- And let me guess; I was playing Romeo…

\- As a matter of fact and a spotlight got loose and fell on your head…

\- And I'm still alive? I must have a hard head! Otherwise I would've opened my eyes in front of St. Peter… But you're a better vision than St. Peter…

Susanna blushed and she laughed softly…

\- You still haven't answered me…

\- Sorry, said Susanna, I was distracted

\- I asked you who you were…

\- And I told you that I was your fiancée…

\- Fiancée? Really? Why don't I remember that?

\- The accident must have troubled you and you're a little confused… but your memory is going to come back…

She leaned and put her lips on his…

oOoOo

Candy was with Eleonor, still talking when…

\- Where's Susanna? Asked Candy

\- She must be dragging her feet

\- In Terry's room! Said Candy leaving the table

\- Candy, calm down…,said Eleonor

But Candy wasn't listening… she walked to Terry's room… to find Susanna's lips on Terry's!

\- What's going on here? Asked Candy

\- I was kissing Terry to remind him of our relationship…

\- And? Asked Candy looking at Terry

\- And you are? Asked Terry, what do you want from me? You're my fiancée too?

\- Don't flatter yourself, sir!

\- Well it's better that way! Because you've got the face full of freckles and I don't like it…

\- Well, I love my freckles and my friends say they suit me well… Incidentally, I collect them!

\- To everyone their own taste!

\- You're jealous because you don't have any…

\- That's a good one! The next thing you're going to tell me is that I'm jealous of your nose too…

\- And what's wrong with my nose?

\- Miss Andrew said the doctor's voice, is everything all right?

\- Yes, doctor. I was telling our patient here, that I collect the freckles that are on my nose…and that he envied me because he didn't have any…

\- I like your freckles Miss Andrew; I think they're adorable; they put some colour on your peach complexion…

\- I knew I liked you for a reason! Said Candy smiling to the doctor

Terry felt a little jealous…

\- Your cheeks make me think of beautiful white and juicy peaches, said Terry, I feel like eating them…

\- Too late, Mr. Insolent, you shouldn't have been a lout! Said Candy smiling to the doctor

Terry didn't reply. Susanna was looking at them. She was happy to see Candy and Terry argue, while she had had a nice conversation with Terry… but now, looks like Terry was fighting the doctor with Candy…

\- Miss Freckles, said Terry, don't leave like that… please…

\- You have a fiancée, said Candy ironically

\- Miss Freckles, I'm begging you…

\- I have to write a report on your awakening, said Candy

\- Then you'll come back?

\- Only if you behave

\- I'll behave, I promise you…

\- Then I'll come back, said Candy smiling

Candy got out of the room. Eleonor was looking at Susanna. Mrs. Marlowe had arrived and she had followed the whole scene.

\- Susanna?

\- Oh mom! Terry woke up because of me! Because of the sound of my voice!

\- So why did I just saw him eat in the hand of your rival?

\- What? But all they did was arguing

\- And I'm telling you that was a flirt, if I've ever saw one!

\- He's teasing her, said Susanna

\- "He who likes well chastises well", said Mrs. Marlowe, open your eyes honey! I leave for one day and you lose your man?

\- But they were arguing…

\- They spent time together, said Eleonor, Candy knows him better than anybody else…

\- But the fight, insisted Susanna, he insulted her…

\- Oh, the "freckles"? Said Eleonor, it's his pet name for her… I think she was reminding him of their first meeting…

\- He was insulting her freckles…

\- You don't know much about men, said Eleonor, otherwise you would've known he was hitting on her in front of you, his supposed fiancée!

\- Mom! Said Susanna whining…

\- You've spent time with him too; you have to exploit that…

\- All right! It won't happen again! She won't get me anymore!

\- Miss Freckles? Said Terry's voice from afar… where are you?

Susanna was sulking and Eleonor was laughing… Candy's friends arrived and Eliza ran into the room to see Terry.

\- Terrence? Oh my Terrence! You're awake! Oh my love! I knew you couldn't stay far away from me even when you're asleep!

She jumped into Terry's arms and she put her lips on a stunned Terry! She was like an angry dog! Yuck! He pushed her away with strength

\- No, let go of me! You enraged dog!

\- But Terrence! Said Eliza, my love…

\- Again? Said Terry, the blond…

\- That stupid girl with wavy hair and freckles? Don't listen to her; she lies like she breathes…

\- Miss Freckles is also my fiancée? Said Terry surprised, really?

\- No, she's lying! Said Eliza, don't believe her!

\- In fact, she hasn't told me anything, said Terry, which is making me curious, I'd like to know who she is exactly

\- Terrence, said Eleonor

\- Yes… mum? You are my mother, aren't you?

\- Yes baby, I am…

\- Can you tell me the truth

\- I think I can let you handle this alone, you're doing fine…

\- That means that my first impression was the right one… thank mum… you know where she is? Miss Freckles?

Eliza looked at the scene surprised.

\- "Miss Freckles?" She said looking at Susanna

\- Who else? Said Susanna rolling her eyes

\- Where is she? Asked an irritated Terry

It was meal time for the sick. The doctor arrived at the same time.

\- Since it's been a few days since you've ate, it's better if you go smooth today, some apple sauce and porridge to start

\- Where is Miss Freckles? I want her to feed me, said Terry stubborn

\- Miss Freckles? Asked the head nurse who had just arrived

\- Miss Andrew, said the doctor

\- The nurse his father hired for him?

\- And she's at my service too? Said Terry happy, thank you dad!

Eleonor burst out laughing. Susanna and Eliza were sulking, so was Mrs. Marlowe.

Candy was finishing her report on Terry writing every single detail, she knew that the littlest detail could be important or fatal and with all the woods on his skull, it was risky. She didn't want to let anything pass. She was going to take care of the man she loved, the best way she could… She went back to Terry's room. She saw Annie and Patricia walking towards her.

\- Candy, said Annie.

\- Hi girls, said Candy

\- Terry is looking for you, said Patty

\- Terry?

\- Yes, he wants his "Miss Freckles"! Said Annie laughing

\- Oh my God! Said Candy walking towards Terry's room

Terry and his whims! She arrived in the room and she found Terry with Eliza and the rest of the gang.

\- You came back! Said Terry smiling, Miss Freckles!

Candy looked at him in the eyes…

\- Why are you looking at me like that Miss Freckles? You want to make me your declaration?

\- Declaration?

\- Well, to tell me how much you're burning of love for me!

\- Are you out of your mind? The blow you got on your head is affecting you more than you thought…

\- And I'm saying you're lying through your teeth! You're crazy about me!

\- Your fan club is not big enough as it is Romeo? How many Juliets do you need?

\- Romeo only needs one Juliet… he just needs to choose her wisely…

\- Of course, said Candy smiling, now, we have to feed you, otherwise how are you going to take care of your Juliet? Open up say "ahh" wide…

\- "aaahhh", said Terry opening wide

Candy put the food in his mouth and he said:

\- Yummy! It's good ! He said smiling

Archie was looking at the scene and it was killing him! Grandchester was playing the baby to take advantage of Candy! He had to admit that it was a very good idea! Terry seemed a little disoriented at first except when Candy was there…He got it! Only Candy's presence was making him feel good! He admired Candy who remained professional and would let herself be destabilized by Susanna or Eliza… She knew that Terry would choose her with his eyes closed and she had nothing to fear… That lucky dog! He was flirting with Candy in front of everybody with no shame at all. The doctor arrived to speak with Candy, and Terry's expression changed. The doctor was bothering him… he was jealous. Candy seemed so at ease with the doctor and they were talking medical stuff… Susanna took advantage of that time to talk theatre with Terry… Archie smiled, because Candy seemed a little annoyed by Susanna's intervention with Terry…

\- Miss Freckles, said Terry

\- My name is Candice White Andrew…, call me Candy

\- All right Juliet, said Terry seriously

\- You're incorrigible! Said Terry bursting out laughing

\- I like your tinkling laugh, said Terry laughing

\- So continue making me laugh, said Candy smiling

\- Your wish is my command, Miss Freckles

\- Candy…

\- Juliet

\- No, Candy

\- That's what I said: Juliette

He was so serious, Candy burst out laughing again.

\- I have a head aches…

\- You just woke up, you have to rest a little

\- Which means that visitations are over, said the doctor, everybody out!

There were some protests. Susanna wanted to lean on Terry to kiss him…

\- Miss Marlowe, stay away from the patient, you could contaminate him

\- Nonsense! Said Susanna

\- Or you could catch a virus. You're in a hospital where people come with all kind of diseases to get well, added Candy

\- Well, I don't care if I catch anything, said Eliza

\- Rally, if you catch something, you'll be banned from this room, said Candy

\- You're not fooling me for a second, you little slut! I want my Terrence for yourself! He's mine! You hear me?!

\- If he's yours, I'm sure he's still going to be here if you don't kiss him now… you have no worries… good bye Eliza

\- You little twit! Said Eliza sulking

\- You see Eliza, you should've gone to nursing school, said Archie

\- Shut up Archie! Said Eliza sulking

\- Looks like it's working! Said Alistair, because at the moment, I'd rather be in Candy's company than in yours…

\- And Terry rather stay with Candy instead of coming to your stupid white party in Scotland! Said Patty

 _"Scotland? Said Terry to himself. "Help Terry! He heard in his head"  
_  
He saw himself diving from the cliff to save the redhead who was preventing she was drowning…

 _" She pretended she was drowning, how could she play with her own life like that? She probably capable of doing anything…_

He looked at the other go, Candy had stopped Susanna and Eliza from kissing him… She was crazy about him; despite everything she making him believe and he liked her a lot too, because he had a very big grin on his face… When he thought about Candy, his heart was heating up and he felt good!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Providential Accident**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"The explosion"**_

There was a lot of action in Terrence Grandchester's room our young patient. But the visits weren't over yet. A man, a big man, arrived in the room of the young actor too.

\- Hello Sir! Said Terry, looks like I'm very popular

\- Hello, Robert Hathaway, I'm your boss…

\- Hi boss, I'm sorry for not coming to work, but I don't think I'm in any shape to come to work, especially since I've lost my memory and to be an actor, it's kind of mandatory, isn't it?

\- Don't worry about that Terrence, the insurance is going to take in charge your salary and all of your medical care… and as soon as you're back on your feet, you'll be able to come back on stage

\- Don't worry Mr. Hathaway, I'm going to make sure he comes back very soon on stage, said Susanna

\- I would advise you to go slowly Romeo, said Candy calmly, the wounds you got on your head have to completely heal and you have to avoid making your head work too much, said Candy

\- I'm his fiancée, said Susanna

\- And I'm his nurse, said Candy, I'm taking care of his health first…

\- Well Terrence, I see that you're still very successful with the opposite sex…do you know how many actresses came to beg to have the role of Juliet because you were Romeo?

\- Really? Said Candy, was Miss Marlowe one of them?

\- I got the role of Juliet because of my talent! Said Susanna dryly

\- She just threw a tantrum because she had her audition with another actor, said Hathaway, she wanted to do her audition with Terry…

\- Because I studied the role with him, said Susanna

\- Well looks like the actor you auditioned with is the one you were with on stage… all's well that ends well.

\- But I don't give up on being with Terry on stage… as soon as he's back on his feet.

\- It's not an emergency, said Candy, we're lucky the wounds on his head didn't affect his other organs, aside from the memory, which is mandatory in his profession, so, let's let him get better slowly to avoid permanent damage…

\- How could his other organs could've been affected, since the spotlight fell on his head and not elsewhere? Aske Susanna

\- Miss Marlowe, said Candy calmly, the head, is where the nervous system is, which is the engine of the human body, everything is affected by the nervous system… Terry lost his memory, it's his nervous system which is affected somewhere… he could've been paralyzed; it would've been because of the nervous system… That's why being in a coma the first days was benefic to him for the healing of his wounds…now, I'm going to make sure his recovery continues calmly, I don't want you to fill his head with roles to learn…

\- But Terry is going to be bored, doing nothing, said Susanna

\- I'm sure Terrence understands my worries, said Candy, don't you Terrence?

\- But you'd want to come back on stage fast, don't you Terrence? Said Susanna

Terry was looking at the scene amused. He loved seeing Candy play the smart one in front of Susanna and his boss.

\- Well, what's the doctor saying? Ask Terry, is Miss Freckles right?

Susanna looked at the door and she saw Doctor Bobby.

\- Is going to be on her side of course, he's got a thing for her!

\- I'm only doing my job, Miss Marlowe, and my feelings whether I have them for Miss Andrew or not, have nothing to do with it! Mr. Grandchester, Miss Andre is right, it's better if you get back on your feet first and get your memory back before going back to learning roles… So Miss Freckles is right.

\- So, I'm going to follow your advice, said Terry, sorry Susanna, Mr. Hathaway… my nurse and my doctor have spoken…

\- Far away from me the idea of forcing you to come back on stage before you're ready, Terrence, said Hathaway

\- I wanted only for you to come back on stage because you love it so much Terry, that's all, said Susanna

Eleonor arrived and she found Hathaway in her son's room.

\- Robert, tell me you came to see my son and you're worried about him

\- But of course Eleonor, said Robert kissing her hand, I know he's not ready to come back on stage…

\- But he's going to be ready for Thanksgiving, said doctor Bobby

\- Really? Said Eleonor smiling

\- Yes, said the doctor looking at Candy, I wanted to surprise you

\- Oh thank you! Said Candy jumping to his neck all happy

\- You're welcome; it's your good care that made sure he got on his feet faster. Your patient is lucky. You're an excellent nurse…

Terry was looking at the scene and he was jealous. Why did he wanted her to jump to his neck?

\- Oh Terry, I wish you could've come to live at my place. Mom and I had made the best turkey for you…

\- I make a very good stuffing Susanna, you'll tell me about it, said Eleonor

\- We're invited?

\- But of course! Said Eleonor, I have a lot to be thankful for to God this year! Candy, you're also invited with your friends and I have a room ready for you next to Terry's…

\- What? Said Susanna, but…

\- She's his personal nurse and I have to admit that Terry started to feel better after she arrived… I do what's better for my son, Susanna

\- Of course, Miss Baker, said Susanna sulking

\- Can I invite Doctor Bobby? Asked Candy

\- Of course, said Eleonor smiling

\- Thank you for the invitation Miss Andrew, said the doctor smiling, my family is going to organize a dinner too, but I could drop by and eat a piece of turkey at Miss Baker's

\- Very Good! Said Candy smiling, now, let's give our patient the time to rest, everybody out!

\- All right, said the others getting out of the room

Susanna stayed by Terry's side.

\- I said everybody, Miss Marlowe, said Candy

\- But…

\- He has to rest, said Candy firmly

Susanna stood up sulking, she kissed Terry on the lips.

\- I'll come back later, honey

\- All right, said Terry smiling

He stayed alone with Candy.

\- Miss Freckles, if you wanted to be alone with me, all you had to do is ask…

\- You arrogant…

\- No, you're the arrogant one! You invited the good doctor to my mother's Thanksgiving dinner…

\- It's to thank him for taking such good care of you

\- Jumping to his neck was also part of the thank you?

\- Come on Terrence, said Candy surprised

\- You did that to provoque me, didn't you? Said Terry grapping her arm, since she was close to his bed.

\- But what are…?

She couldn't finish her sentence; Terry had put his lips on hers… Candy was surprised, she had dreamt of kissing Terry again, but she was taken by surprise! She kissed him back for a moment, it was better than the first time, a thousand times better. She put her arms around Terry's neck and she was twirling his hair with her fingers, they were so soft, she had the impression she was on a cloud…

\- OH MY GOD! Yelled Susanna

\- You little slut! Said Eliza, you thief! It's my Terrence!

Candy let go of Terry and she slapped him…

Terry who didn't have any memory since he woke up, started to remember a lot of things, his meeting with Candy, he saw himself saving him from Neil, he remembered the kiss… and the slap he got… he remembered slapping Candy too, so he restrained himself… What kind of men was he? Why did he slap a girl? He was probably very arrogant…

\- You lout! Said Candy angry, I thought you were a gentleman!

Terry looked at her surprised, and then he understood she was making him relive their first kiss scene for his memory…

\- Miss Freckles, you're so hard with me… I'm sure Miss Marlowe and the red head would've been glad!

\- Well why don't you kiss them then! I thought you were a gentleman, but you're only a boar! A delinquent!

\- Well if I'm going to be insulted like that, I'm never going to touch you again!

\- Great! Said Candy getting out of the room in front of Susanna and Eliza stunned!

\- I can't believe my eyes! Said Eliza, that girl is impossible! She's got Terrence in the palm of her hand and she dumps him!

\- That's her way to make herself desirable! Said Susanna, she's smart! She's hiding her game very well!

\- Incredible! Said Eliza coming in Terry's room

Terry on the other hand was in a horrible mood! He was yelling at everybody and sending people away.

\- What are you doing here? I don't want to see you! You want me to spit on you again? Get out of here!

\- But Terry, said Eliza confused

\- You want to make me believe I'm your fiancée? Who do you take me for? I can't stand you! Get away from me!

\- But Terry…

\- You want me to spit on you again?

Eliza got out of the room with tears in her eyes… her Terrence, her dear Terrence had thrown her out like a hot potato! Susanna got into the room…

\- Terry?

\- Susanna? What do you want from me? Tell me tattle tales again?

\- But Terry I love you…

\- So, that allows you to tell me nonsense?

\- How do you know it's nonsense?

\- I didn't feel anything when you kissed me, if you were fiancée, I would've had at least a little flash of memory, same thing with the redhead…

\- So with Candy

\- Miss Freckles is in fact the only one I remember kissing… she's the only one who didn't tell me anything… You said you're my friend, my fiancée, but you're telling me tattle tales! Get out of here!

Susanna got out of the room in tears and confused. She met Eleonor at the door… She knew her son was in a bad mood… she was sure he was going to yell at her too…

\- Well well well! If it isn't the mother of the year! You abandon your son to a step monster from hell! I come to see you because I miss you, and you send me away! Leave me alone! Where is candy! I want Candy! Get away from me! All of you!

Eleonor got out of the room in tears too. Candy had to come back to calm Terry down… another actress arrived in the room.

\- Hi Terrence…

\- Karen Kleis, said Terry with disdain, so you come back with your tail between your legs?

\- Terrence…

\- Life is tough Karen, you didn't get the role of Juliet, work harder, that way next time you might get the part! You behaved like the spoiled brat who didn't get what she wanted…

\- I came to see you, because you've had an accident, if it were me, I would've pushed you out of the way, so the spotlight wouldn't have fallen on you…

\- You the selfish one? Are you kidding me? Leave me alone! Thanks for nothing Karen!

\- What a lout! Said Karen getting out of the room

Than it was the doctor's turn…

\- The good doctor… you come and show off to me, because you're dating my girlfriend… isn't that unethical?

Doctor Bobby didn't say a word and continued taking care of his patient. He had to talk to Candy…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy didn't want to see Terry again. She was in the garden… Dr. Bobby came to sit beside her on the bench. It was cold outside, winter was coming and Thanksgiving on the fourth Thursday of November. It was starting to snow…

\- Miss Andrew, are you all right?

\- Yes…

\- Your patient needs you…

\- Well I don't want to see him!

\- He's become insufferable, everybody is asking for you

\- It's not my problem…

\- In fact it is your problem… He's like that because of you…

\- Candy…

It was Eleonor's voice.

\- Candy please…

\- He attacked you too? Said Candy, I'm sorry

She stood up…

\- But he made me so angry…

\- You have to think about his health first, said Dr. Bobby, and you know like me that the state of mind of patients are very important in their healing process…

\- He's got his memory back, said Candy softly, after the kiss…

\- That must've been some explosive kiss, to bring his memory back, said Eleonor

\- … And put him in an insufferable mood! Said Dr. Bobby

Candy blushed, ashamed.

\- I'm going to go see him, but I'm not promising you anything… if he makes me angry again, I'm going to dump him…

\- Candy, I'm begging you, he yelled at everybody…

\- Everybody? Asked Candy

\- Susanna, Eliza, Karen Kleis, said Eleonor and me…

\- Karen Kleis, said Candy surprised, I don't care about the others, but he shouldn't disrespect you, you're his mother… this is all my fault. Forgive me…

Candy closed her coat and tightens her wool scarf and walked towards the hospital, to Terry's room. She got in the hallway and she was hospital employees all complaining about the great Broadway star who was on his high horses… She walked to Terry's room and she found him sulking.

\- If you keep that up, you're going to explode, said Candy coming in

\- Miss Freckles… where were you?

\- I was getting some fresh air, so I wouldn't explode…

\- My kiss put you in that state?

\- Rather your arrogance…and you, I heard you blew off everybody…

\- Who told you that? The good doctor is cuckold and also a tattle-tale?

\- Terry! Said Candy hitting him softly on his knees, I'm not dating ! He's my boss!

\- One doesn't cancel the other out…

\- If in your theatrical world you easily get that third rate actress, everybody is not that easy…

\- I didn't suggest anything of the sort… you seem close to the doctor, that's all…

\- Like you seem close to Miss Marlowe and Eliza…

\- Are you jealous?

\- I'm not the one who was yelling at everybody…

\- You are my personal nurse, aren't you? You have to be at my entire disposition…

\- It doesn't mean that you can kiss me as you please…

\- All right, I apologise…

Candy looked at him, he was sincere.

\- Next time, I'm going to make sure I have your permission first, before I kiss you.

\- If there is a next time…

\- There will be a next time, I promise you that…

\- You'll have to convince me…

\- Tell me what I have to do to convince you…

\- Well… you're yelling at everybody…

\- Don't tell me that you want me to apologise to all those people?

\- Not all of them… well… You can apologise to the doctor and your mother… the bimbos, it depends on you…

\- In other words, I have to apologise to the good doctor and my mother, but for the rest, you don't give a damn!

\- The nurses and the orderlies too…

\- All right… Miss Freckles, promise me you won't abandon me again… I'm lost without you…

\- What? Your fiancées are not giving you any sense of security?

\- You know damn well that if I have a fiancée, it's you…and you humility, I like it… I feel good when you're near me… don't leave me, please…

\- All right, said Candy smiling, tomorrow, it's Thanksgiving

\- I can't wait to be there… tell me about your previous Thanksgivings…

\- When I was little at the Pony Home, they would give us a real live turkey which was doing "gobblegobblegobble"… All the children were happy to have a new friend… until one of the children said that we were going to kill it to eat it for Thanksgiving… so everybody started crying, nobody wanted to eat the turkey they had seen alive…

\- But all the turkeys were alive at one point…

\- That's what Sister Maria explained to us… that turkeys were made to eat, like chicken and meat… but I think we never had any more live turkeys at the Pony Home…

\- It's a good thing nobody talked about eggs, which are really the babies of the poultry…

\- When I was younger, I tied up duckling to their mother so that they wouldn't lose her; I didn't want them to be sad to have lost their mother like me…

\- Oh, said Terry moved, that's so cute… I missed my mum too… when I was little… thanks to you, I was able to reconcile with mine … Thank you Miss Freckles…

They looked at each other… there was electricity in the air, like there was a magnet between them… she leaned towards him and he took her lips and this time he knew Candy wanted the kiss. They forgot everything around them, they were on a cloud floating during the whole time the kiss lasted, and they didn't want to stop…


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Providential accident**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"Thanksgiving"**_

 _Terry was going to the train station to pick up Candy. He came from the hospital, where Susanna was, she had saved his life and she had lost her leg in the process. He was unhappy. After the scene they had had not too long ago where she had declared her love for him, he had wished very hard not to be with her on stage, well his wish was granted…_

 _ **"Be careful what you wish for, this is the case to say it"**_

 _He arrived and he saw Candy with her suitcase, looking at a guy she thought was him. He had forgotten about Susanna when he saw Candy. Everything was fine, Candy was with him. She was his soulmate. Mrs. Marlowe was pressuring him to be with Susanna, who loved him so much, she had risked her own life to safe his. Without Susanna, he would've been dead… and he wouldn't be with Candy… it wasn't the time to think about that… he went to greet Candy… he took her by the hand and started running._

 _\- No, but?! Stop! Help!_

 _He stopped and took off his scarf which was covering his nose._

 _\- Terry! Said Candy smiling_

 _She jumped to his neck._

 _\- But why did you have to trick me like that?_

 _\- I wanted to surprise you…_

 _\- Good job! She said still in his arms_

 _\- I'm happy to see you…_

 _\- Me too Romeo!_

 _He took her by the hand and too her to his car._

 _\- How are your friends; the inventor, the dandy, the shy girl and the little chubby one?_

 _\- You mean Alistair, Archibald, Annie and Patricia? You could call them by their name you know?!_

 _They to a coffee shop, still talking._

 _\- Terry, I thought you would've brought me somewhere a little more … romantic_

 _\- Really? I didn't want to assume…_

 _\- The great Terrence Grandchester is not assuming? That's not how I remember you from Scotland… I remember a young man who stole a kiss from me…_

 _\- And I got a slap for that, if my memory serves me right._

 _\- So did I, said Candy smiling_

 _He looked at her and his heart was swollen with love._

 _\- Can we go to your place?_

 _\- I wanted to take you to your hotel…_

 _\- Oh the gentleman…, she said smiling, but I'd like to see where you live, where you write all those letters you send me…_

 _\- All right, Miss Freckles, let's go…_

 _They went outside…_

 _\- Oh look at the snow! We could have a snowball fight! It would be fun_

 _Terry looked at her with love._

 _\- You're still so fun to be with, he said with love_

 _While they were riding, she was looking at the people, the fashion in New York. But she didn't care about it; she was finally with Terry, after dreaming about it for all that time. They arrived at his place, in his little apartment. She looked around her._

 _\- You seem surprised, said Terry_

 _\- It's …clean. I was expecting a little mess…_

 _\- My landlady comes and cleans up every two days…_

 _\- At my place, Mr. Albert is the one who cleans up…_

 _\- Candy! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?_

 _\- I got to slow…_

 _\- That's all you had to say to defend yourself?_

 _\- What? If you marry me, you'll make enough money to pay for a maid for me right? She said laughing_

 _\- Of course, my Juliet, said Terry laughing, you want a cup of tea?_

 _\- I didn't come her for a cup of tea Terry, we just drank some, remember?_

 _\- Why did you come here?_

 _\- You really want me to draw you a picture Romeo?_

 _She approached him and he took her in his arms and looked for her lips and kissed her passionately. Oh, my God! It was so good! It was even better because he couldn't be with her anymore… they went on the couch without letting go of each other… Then they stopped against their will… breathless…_

 _\- Oh my God, said Candy_

 _\- I'm going to take you to your hotel…_

 _\- Yes, as a matter of fact, it would be better; even if I want you to stay here… my head is spinning…_

 _Terry didn't want to let her go either, but if she stayed with him… and she had to go to the hospital to see Susanna…_

 _\- Let's go Freckles… before we both lose our heads…_

 _\- All right…_

 _He took her to the hotel and kissed her before he left…_

 _\- I'm wondering why I slapped you, Romeo… forgive me_

 _\- Forgive me too, Juliet…_

 _Terry left on cloud nice. He arrived at his place and there was a note from Mrs. Marlowe. Susanna had an episode… he had a sigh and he went to the hospital to console Susanna who kept feeling sorry for herself._

 _\- She's here, isn't she? I know it, you went to pick her, that's why you came so late…you've reserved the best place for her…_

 _He was there, listening to her whining… he went back home, thinking about what he was supposed to do. He loved Candy, he didn't want to break up with her… Susanna had lost her leg saving his life… Her mother was pressuring him… her daughter was in love with him, her daughter wanted to be with him, it could compensate what he owned her; his life for hers? No! It hurt too much!, he wanted Candy, he loved Candy, Candy gave senses to his life, ever since he went to pick her up at the train station, everything was beautiful for him! Until he dropped her off at her hotel and went back home , reality came crashing down… he was down in the dumps again… it was extraordinary how a single person made all the difference…_

 _The next day, he woke up unhappy. He had to talk to Candy, but it was the day of the premiere… he would talk to her after the premiere… he didn't have the courage to see her before the play, he will see her later… he went on stage and she saw her on the first row, he was happy, he performed for her… than it was the intermission. He went back on stage and Candy's place was empty. Where was she? He had a bad feeling…Once the play was over, he ran to the hospital, he was sure Candy was there… he found the panic at the hospital, Susanna had disappeared, he went on the roof with nurses and he found her near Candy… He went to get Susanna, she had saved his life. He crossed Candy's hurt eyes… My God, he heart was in shred… Susanna told him that Candy had saved her life… he took her back to her room. Susanna asked for Candy… He got out of the room to call Candy. When Candy got out of the room, she told him that she was going back to Chicago to take care of Albert…his heart was broken again…_

 _\- Now?_

 _\- Yes…?_

 _\- Let me take you to the train station…_

 _\- No, it's going to be fine…_

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- You have to take care of Susanna, she saved your life… she loves you…_

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- It's over Terry, she said crying going down the stairs_

 _\- NO! Candy!_

 _He caught her by behind and put his face in her neck… He heart was in shreds, Candy was taking it with her… the pain was unbearable._

\- CANDY!

He woke up, startled.

\- Terry? Said Candy

He sat up and saw her. It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare! He'd never been happier to wake up form a dream. He took Candy in his arms and hugged her hard against him. She hugged him back. She felt Terry's fear. She consoled him softly.

\- Come on Romeo, it was only a horrible dream

\- Hug me hard, Juliet, hug me hard

\- I'm here, I'm here…

She stayed next to him and he ended up calming down. She went to take care of the paperwork so he could check out for Thanksgiving. Her friends came to take Terry home.

\- Hi guys! Said Terry smiling

He was happy to see his friends, he thought about the happy time in Scotland… he had been so unhappy in his nightmare; all the memories were precious for him.

\- Albert? Are you all right?

\- Yes, Terry, I'm surprised to see how fast you've recovered…

\- Candy is a nurse who does miracle, said Terry smiling

\- You're right; I got my memory back in a record time too!

\- It wasn't faster than me, said Terry, one kiss, it's all it took!

\- If only I've known that! Said Albert laughing.

\- Stop it you too! Said Candy laughing

They left the hospital in the general joy to go to Eleonor Baker's. The later was standing at the door, waiting for them.

\- Welcome to my home, all of you! She said, my baby! Are you all right? You're not too tired?

\- Mum, please…

\- You'll always be my baby.., she said smiling

The house smelled good like the turkey cooking in the oven and all the side dishes. Terry went to rest in the living room with his friends and they talked about the good old days.

\- By the way Grandchester, you could've invited us to the premiere, said Archie

\- Yes, said Patty, we would've wanted to come and see you on stage for your big role

\- Well, since I wasn't able to play Romeo…, said Terry, but truth be told, I wanted to spend some time with Candy alone…

\- We would've left you alone, said Alistair

\- With your dandy brother around? Said Terry

Everybody burst out laughing. Susanna arrived with her mother and a pumpkin pie. Dr. Bobby came with sweet potatoes. Eleonor came to greet them.

\- Dinner is almost ready, she said, thanks for the pie, Mrs. Marlowe.

\- You're cooking yourself? Asked Mrs. Marlowe, the great Eleonor Baker?

\- Yes! I like cooking; in fact I don't really get the chance to do it…

The two women went to the kitchen still talking. Terry looked at Susanna and he thought about his dream. It made him scared, forced to be with Susanna? He had a shiver of disgust. He looked at Candy and held her hand. For the thousandth time, he thanked God for waking up from that nightmare.

Then came dinner time. Everybody was sitting around the big dining room table.

\- Terry, I don't think you're in any shape to carve the turkey…, Albert, would you do the honor? Said Eleonor

\- Of course Eleonor, he said smiling

He carved the turkey and served everybody. Then everybody had to say what they were thankful for… Eleonor started:

\- I'm grateful for my life and my career but especially for my son's life who escaped death/ I'm happy also to see everybody around my dinner table.

The others all said what they were thankful for and it ended with Terry.

\- I'm grateful for this accident, which allowed Candy to come her with all of her friends to spend Thanksgiving with me. It was a nightmare to wake up without my memory. Thank you Candy for coming to take care of me, thank you God for saving me…

"If had been like in my dream, I would've been thanking Susanna by breaking up with Candy… what a nightmare!" he said to himself.

\- Thank you every body for coming for my play, sorry I wasn't there…

Everybody laughed.

\- I'm going to rest before getting back on stage. Since I have the best nurse in the world…  
.Candy and him looked at each other with love. Susanna was sulking. But nobody paid attention to her…

After dinner, Terry went to rest in his room and Candy went with him.

\- Are you right Terry? She asked fixing his pillows.

\- Yes…

\- You're not going to tell me about your nightmare?

Susanna had followed them and she was eaves dropping.

\- It was horrible…

He told her everything.

\- You were leaving, and I felt like you were ripping my heart out to go with it… staying with Susanna was hell on earth. Living without you, hurt too much… I woke up. I've never been so happy to wake up form a nightmare in my life! I love you Candy, don't leave me…

\- I'm not going to leave you Terry. Your nightmare scared me… I don't ever want to leave you again…Thank God you don't owe your life to Susanna…

\- This accident was providential… it sounds weird to say that …

\- I wish nothing had happened at all, but …

\- I could've been worse… Susanna could've saved me, lost her leg, and her mother would've pressured me with emotional blackmail to be with her daughter…

\- Bite your tongue! Said Candy hugging him hard, I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you.

\- Don't leave me again…

There was a silence. Susanna looked and she saw them kissing. He heart was breaking. The story of Terry's nightmare had upset her… if only she had pushed Terry… but with "if onlys", we'll put Rome in a bottle… She went back to the living room, took her mother and left Eleonor Baker's residence.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Terry on sick leave for weeks. He was fine and the doctors were surprised to see how fast he recovered. Candy had a lot to do with that. For Christmas Eve, he had the surprise to see his father coming bearing gifts. He came to spend the holidays with his son who almost died.

\- Father, what a nice surprise! Said Terry

\- Terry, I'm happy to see you! Said the duke

\- Richard, said Eleonor

\- Ellie…

\- Hello, your grace, said Candy

\- Candy, said the duke smiling

\- You know each other? Asked Terry

\- Yes, said the duke, when you left St. Paul…

He told him about the incident…

\- Freckles, come here, he said reaching out to her

He took her in his arms.

\- Thank you… you're wonderful… I abandoned you

\- No kidding, said Candy smiling

Later in the evening, he was alone with Candy in the big living room. He was on one knee.

\- Candice White Andrew, will you do me the honor to become my wife?

Candy had tears in her eyes.

\- Yes, Terry…

He put the ring on her finger… he stood up to kiss her passionately.

The next day was Christmas day, they exchanged gifts. A week later, Candy and Terry got married on the anniversary of the day they met. Albert and the whole gang came for the wedding of Candy and Terry.

Annie and Patricia went shopping with Candy to get the wedding dress and her wardrobe.

\- You're the first one of us to get married, said Annie, we want all the details

\- We'll see, said Candy laughing

\- You haven't cheated? Said Patty

\- Are you crazy? Said Candy, in his mother's house?

\- Susanna has left you alone?

\- Since Thanksgiving, she's disappeared, said Candy

\- Good riddance! Said Annie laughing

Patty and Candy burst out laughing with her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

On December 31st, a priest arrived to celebrate Candy and Terry's wedding. Candy was at the arm of her dear Albert in a beautiful white dress. Terry was waiting for her in the living room by the Christmas tree. Came the time for the vows.

\- I Terry, take you Candy, to share my life. You're the most beautiful , the smartest and the most generous person I know. I promise to respect you and to love you always, to treat you with kindness, without selfishness and with trust, I'm going to work in creating a wonderful life for us. I almost died and you brought me back to life, thank you my love. I'm marrying you for better of worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I swear to love you and to cherish you, until death do us part.

\- Terrence, since our first meeting, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life with, the beauty of your heart of your spirit, inspired me to be a better person. I promise to love you for eternity, to respect you, to honor you, to be faithful to you and to share my life with you. Thank you for coming back to me, I'm marrying you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health . I swear to love you and to cherish you, til' death us do part.

The ceremony continue and the priest declared them husband and wife. Terry kissed his wife…

There was a little reception. The next day, Candy and Terry took a trip to Florida for their honeymoon.

Candy found work easily at St. Jacob's hospital. Terry and her bought a house where they lived and it didn't took them long to start a family together. Candy's band came to live in New York to be near her. They all got married of course; Annie and Archie, Alistair and Patricia, Albert and Eleonor…

Susanna Marlowe left Terry alone, hearing Terry talking about her with such disgust and fear, had opened her eyes… he didn't love her, not even a little bit!

Terry often thought about the nightmare he had had, it had seemed so real and he was sure he had dodged a major bullet. He thanked God every day for his wife and their future baby. Life was sometimes, full of surprises, good surprises.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
